Separate Destinations
by lanita 25
Summary: "Querida Alice: No sabes cuánto te extraño. Este primer día de clases ha sido un asco, todo me sale mal, pero yo sé que tú me acompañas. Otra vez Rosalie se burló de mí, no entiendo por qué todos tienen que burlarse de mí, por qué mi vida es así. Si tú estuvieras aquí todo sería más fácil, sería más fácil llevar este dolor. Te amo, y te recuerdo, Bella "


**Separate Destinations**

**Beteado por Blanca Redondo :)**

**Primer capítulo:**

Hoy era mi primer día de secundaria, solo me faltaban dos años para graduarme. Mi madre estaba algo emocionada; ella no perdía la costumbre de emocionarse en mis primeros días de clase y la verdad, no sé por qué.

Mi madre, Renée, me levantó de mi plácido sueño.

―Bella, cariño, despierta ya, vas tarde para la escuela ―me llamó.

Me desperté algo desorientada, miré el reloj: eran las cuatro y media de la madrugada.

―¡MAMÁ! ¿Estás loca? ¿Entro en dos horas, y ya tú quieres despertarme? ―exclamé.

―Cariño, tienes que llegar a tiempo ―insistió.

―No, mamá, no lo haré. Tú sabes mis problemas con ese colegio ―le contesté.

―Bella, por primera vez en tu vida, haz algo con amor ―dijo, casi suplicando.

―Mamá, tengo sueño, largo, ¡ahora! ―grité enfadada.

―Tu verás, Bells ―dijo rindiéndose.

Renne salió de mi habitación; siempre hacía esto cada primer día de colegio. Yo odiaba ir al colegio, porque ahí me trataban muy mal, no tenía amigos y me sentía un poco sola. Mi única amiga había muerto tres meses atrás en un accidente de tráfico, y desde entonces pasaba los días solo con su vívido recuerdo. Alice fue y sería siempre mi única amiga. Desde que ella murió no he tenido más, siempre andaba sola en los recreos. A mis compañeros no les gusta andar conmigo,simplemente porque era la más estudiosa de la clase, y no los culpo, no soy una persona para nada agradable.

De tanto pensar y pensar me volví a quedar dormida.

El despertador sonó, y odié cada pitido de ese aparato. Lo logré apagar y me levanté. Otra vez la rutina, otra vez el odiado colegio.

Este año para mí había sido muy duro, porque la muerte de Alice me había afectado mucho y mis notas no habían sido las mejores. Mi madre intentó llevarme a otra ciudad pero yo no quise; así que nos quedamos aquí.

La verdad me sentía muy sola, no le veía sentido a mi vida, todo era muy aburrido... En vacaciones no salía y pasaba todo el día en la computadora , jugando o viendo fotos de cuando era feliz.

Pero siempre me hacía la misma pregunta. ¿En algún momento de mi vida fui realmente feliz? Sinceramente no lo recuerdo. En mi corazón solo había dolor. Ese dolor que nunca acababa, que siempre estaba atormentándome. Pues sí, así es mi vida, mi amarga vida.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso iba arreglándome para ir al "purgatorio",que era como yo le decía a mi amado colegio.

Se hicieron las seis de la mañana y ya iba un poco tarde. Como siempre mi mamá ya me tenía todo listo, así que emprendí mi corto viaje hacia mi infierno personal.

Todo estaba igual, nada había cambiado; por lo visto la única que había cambiado era yo. Llegué a mi curso y ahí estaban: mis amados compañeros que me hacían la vida imposible.

―Pero miren quién llegó, la famosa Swan, Bella Swan ―dijo Rosalie, mi peor enemiga.

―Déjame en paz ―contesté, no dándole tanta importancia.

―Dejemos mejor a la pulga de Swan quieta. En fin, siempre anda sola o con el fantasma de su

querida Alice ―dijo Rosalie, burlándose de mi dolor.

No aguanté más y le tiré el agua de la pecera que se encontraba en mi curso. Se quedó mirándome estupefacta, pero no me importó. Ella tendría que respetarme; no iba a permitir que se burlara de Alice.

Salí de inmediato de mi curso antes de que llegara el profesor. Fui a un lugar muy retirado de mi escuela y le empecé escribir cartas a Alice. Esto ya se había vuelto una costumbre; todo lo que me pasaba se lo contaba a mi amiga por medio de cartas.

"Querida Alice: No sabes cuánto te extraño. Este primer día de clases ha sido un asco, todo me sale mal, pero yo sé que tú me acompañas. Otra vez Rosalie se burló de mí, no entiendo por qué todos tienen que burlarse de mí, por qué mi vida es así. Si tú estuvieras aquí todo sería más fácil, sería más fácil llevar este dolor, este nudo en la garganta que nunca se detiene; por no tenerte ni a ti ni a mi padre ni a mi hermano. No sabes cuánto los extraño. No tengo un recuerdo vigente de ellos.

Pero tú, Alice , tú eras la única que me entendía, pero ahora ya no estás aquí, y no sabes cuanto me duele eso. Algún día estaremos juntas.

Con amor,

Bella"

No me di cuenta de cuanto tiempo pasé escribiendo esa carta, pero sí me daba cuenta de todas las miradas raras que estaba recibiendo, aunque en verdad me daban igual. Miré el reloj y ya eran las nueve de la mañana, la hora de biología. Me levanté del lugar en donde me encontraba y fui en busca del salón donde daría biología, la única materia que me gustaba y en la que mejor me iba.

Cuando entré a mi salón vi que había varios alumnos nuevos en esa clase. Vi a un chico alto con ojos color dorados que me llamó la atención, parecía muy simpático, pero él nunca se fijaría en mí. Busqué el único asiento vacío que había en el salón, y para mi desgracia el único que había era el que estaba al lado de aquel chico lindo. Él me siguió con su mirada penetrante hasta que logré sentarme; me estaba intimidando. Oí como una hermosa voz me hablaba.

―Hola ¿cómo te llamas? ―dijo aquel chicos misterioso.

―Me.. Me llamo Isabella Swan ¿y tú? ―dije nerviosa.

―Mucho gusto, Isabella, me llamo Edward Cullen ―contestó.

―Puedes decirme Bella.

―Claro, Bella.

¿Edward Cullen? Interesante. Me había caído bien este chico; pero me imagino que sólo me había hablado por cortesía, aunque no entiendo ni por qué lo hizo.

La clase transcurrió con total normalidad. Edward y yo hablamos, compartimos anécdotas... Me había caído muy bien, no sé, pero yo sentía que ya lo conocía de antes.

Llegó la hora de marcharnos a casa, y yo emprendí mi camino hacia la salida del purgatorio, hasta que sentí que una voz me llamó. Volteé y era él, era Edward.

―Bella, espérame ―pidió.

―Mmm... Claro ―dije.

―¿Qué camino tomas para ir a tu casa? ―preguntó.

―Pues salgo por la salida principal y ahí cojo un bus que me lleva al barrio Woods ―respondí.

―¡Ey! Que coincidencia, Bella ―exclamó―, yo vivo ahí mismo, si quieres puedo llevarte.

―Ehm... no gracias, la verdad es que no quisiera incomodarte ―dije.

―Tranquila, Bella, no me incomodas, vamos. No seas tan tímida ―me sonrió.

Edward era un chico tan sociable, tan lindo... Pero basta, él nunca se fijaría en alguien como yo.

―Está bien, Edward, pero solo por esta vez, vamos ―dije.

―Vamos, Bella.

Fuimos al aparcamiento de la preparatoria y vi que Edward abría un hermoso Volvo plateado. Me quedé impresionada al ver un carro tan bello.

―Wow, Edward ¿es tuyo? ―pregunté.

―Sí, Bella, mi padre me lo regaló por mi cumpleaños ―respondió.

―Pues está genial. Nunca había visto un carro tan hermoso.

La verdad es que mi madre tenía un carro, pero no era tan lujoso como el coche de Edward; nuestro presupuesto no nos daba para eso.

Mientas llegábamos a nuestro barrio,Edward me preguntó sobre mi vida y le conté lo desdichada que era esta.

―Pues mis padres son divorciados y tengo un hermano, pero él se fue con mi padre, y ni mi madre ni yo sabemos algo de ellos; mi mejor amiga ha muerto, así que ya ves lo feliz que soy ―comenté.

―Lo siento mucho Bella, no quise traerte malos recuerdos ―dijo Edward con un poco de culpa.

―No pasa nada Edward, no te preocupes ―le tranquilicé.

―Bella, ¿y cuándo me presentas a tu grupo de amigos? Como ya sabrás soy nuevo aquí y no tengo ―preguntó Edward entusiasmado.

―Edward, lo lamento, hablas con la persona equivocada. La verdad no tengo amigos, en mi curso todos me odian, y me hacen matoneo. Mi única amiga era Alice, pero ella ya no está... - dije un poco triste.

―Bella, enserio lo siento mucho, pero como ves ya tienes un nuevo amigo. Cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, Bells ―me dijo serio―. ¿Puedo decirte Bells?.

―Claro, así me dice mi madre ―le respondí más contenta.

Edward era muy dulce, el tiempo se pasó muy rápido y llegamos muy rápido a casa.

―Gracias por traerme, Edward, de verdad, y también por escucharme ―dije.

―De nada, Bells; cuando me necesites, ahí estaré. Yo vivo aquí en la otra cuadra, por si se te ofrece algo ―aseguró.

―Lo tendré en cuenta ―dije.

―Bueno, Bella, tengo que irme ya a casa. Un gusto conocerte.

Edward se acercó y me dio un beso casto en la mejilla. Yo, de la vergüenza, tomé un color rojo.

―Igualmente, Edward, y gracias por traerme ―dije un poco tímida.

―Ciao, nos vemos mañana ―se despidió.

Edward me parecía una persona muy dulce. Entré a mi casa y ahí estaba mi madre, viendo televisión como siempre.

―Hola, mamá, ¿cómo estás? ―saludé.

―Ey, Bells ¿cómo te fue? ―preguntó.

―Pues lo mismo de siempre, mamá ―contesté.

―Ok Bells, ahora te llamo para que vengas a cenar ―dijo mientras volvía a mirar el televisor.

―Bueno ―murmuré.

Subí a mi habitación y me acosté en mi cama sin poder dejar de pensar en Edward. Trataba y trataba de sacarlo de mi mente pero no podía, aunque algo entre nosotros fuese imposible; él nunca se fijaría en mí, porque soy un asco. Odiaba tener mi autoestima tan baja, pero así era mi vida y me tocaría luchar contra todas mis sombras.

Pero en fin, Edward me parecía una persona muy hermosa y dulce, y eso que apenas lo había conocido hoy. Aun así yo ya lo consideraba mi amigo; yo solo quería a alguien, no quería estar sola. Yo podía ser su amiga, y aunque todo lo que me rodeaba se acababa yendo, esperaba que Edward fuese la excepción.

De pensar y pensar tanto en Edward, me dormí.


End file.
